ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Diamond (Omegaverse)
Ultraman Diamond is the son of 80 and Yullian and is the leader of Precious Rocks. Like his father, Diamond's human form is a professor. He has a crush in Griffon´s sister, but Griffon is not fond of him History When he was younger, Diamond was attacked by baby Elekings and was saved by his father. After that day, Diamond developed a fear of Eleking, so he will have to face his fear in the likelihood that he will have to fight an Eleking. Arrival on Earth Upon arrival, Diamond started to search for a host because of his time limit. After arriving, he creates an Human Form to disguise while teaching and so began his battles against evil. Using the same sort of device as his father, the Diamond Stick he would transform when needed. Defeating his Fear After many battles, Diamond was forced to fight an Eleking to save human lives. Profile * Time Limit: 3 Minutes. * Homeworld: Land of Light * Allies: Ultraman Omega, Griffon and Father of Ultra. * Age: 15,000 years old. * Hobbies: Studying. * Dislikes: Bullies, Cold Pizza. Body features: * Color Timer: His color timer resembles a 'D'. * Diamond Bracelet: Diamond has a bracelet he received from his father. * Ultra Eyes: His eyes can fire beams and can see enemies from long distances. Physical Appearance His body is diamond-like and resembles 80´s body. His head is a combine of his parents head feature. * When he enters Thunder Form his body becomes yellow. * Light Mode turns his body becomes light yellow. * Ruby Armor turns his body becomes red. * Sapphire Armor turns his body blue, when utilizes * Green Armor is self-explanatory * Ultimate Armor is a combination of his other armors. His body becomes multicolored and his eyes become blue. Forms and Armors Ice Form Abilities * Diamond ice ray: Diamond shots a version of Saxium ray but in ice mode, which can freeze the enemies. * Ice lance: Diamond summons an ice lance which can use in flying fights. * I'ce kick': This attack can freeze the enemies in one hit. Thunder Form Abilities * Zeus power: Diamond can summon the power of Zeus. * Thunder ray: Diamond shots a + thunder ray which can paralyzes the target. * Thunder multi punch: Diamond delivers a multi thunder punch in the target. Light Mode Abilities * Purification: Diamond can purify monsters and ultras when they are infected with chaos organisms. * Light ball: Diamond shots a light ball in the enemy heart to purify him. * Light clones: Diamond creates clones to confuse the enemies. Ruby Armor Abilities * Red sword: Diamond creates a red sword to chop the enemies. * Volcano cannon: Diamond shots a lava cannon in l ray style. * Explosion: Diamond creates a red explosion when he needs. Sapphire Armor Abilities * Sapphire slash: Diamond slash the target with his blue sword. * The typhoon: Diamond creates a typhoon in the sea and launches in the target. * Heavy aqua lance: Diamond use his sword as a lance and throws in the enemy. Emerald Armor Abilities * Green slash tornado: Diamond spins while he slashes the enemy. * Spinning transam: Diamond spins in a bullet human form and destroys the enemy like a ninja. * Overdrive: Diamond strikes the enemy with winds. Ultimate Armor Abilities * Ultimate slash: Diamond slash the enemy with a red, blue and green sword. * Ultimate ray: Diamond shots a rainbow + beam in the enemy. * Ultimate ultra kick: His ultimate attack, Diamond jumps and go to space and delivers a meteor kick in the enemy. Trivia * Diamond having a team is inspired by Zero. Category:Felipexbox2